


How To Be Vorish

by Admiral Naismith (Jenrose)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Brothers in Arms, Filk, Gen, Plot summary in filk format, With Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Admiral%20Naismith
Summary: The plot of Brothers In Arms, in song format, TTTO: Johnny McEldoo





	How To Be Vorish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my fannish introduction to both my husband-as-lyricist and to the Vorkosigan Saga, along with Dendarii Privateers.
> 
> If you have not read these books yet (Warrior’s Apprentice for Dendarii Privateers, Brothers In Arms for this song) these do contain spoilers but they are the kind of spoilers that for me, did not “ruin” the source material. 
> 
> For those who follow me, but don't know the fandom--If you want to read incredible writing, character-driven Sci Fi with a disabled main character who is a hero not so much “in spite of” his disabilities but because of skills developed learning to cope with them… Highly recommend the Vorkosigan saga. When we married we had two copies of almost everything, lol.  
> \--Jenrose

[Video of the song being sung](https://youtu.be/BFcwWJi6RT0)

  
TTTO: [Johnny McEldoo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FKiIGGDeN7D0&t=Yjc2ZTEyNmVmMWNmNmVkZWVjNjhjYTQxYmEyN2Y4NDk1ZWI4OWI3YixyQ3VQS2F0Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3ATtuxREmG0zIuBqEg7s1cyg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjenroses.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163773616806%2Fjenroses-for-the-vorkosigan-fans-out-there-okay&m=0)

There was Miles Vorkosigan and his friend Elli Quinn  
And the bold Dendarii men did land in London town  
He bought a patch of fur. It did purr, that’s for sure  
And though on the guided tour tried to hide his renown  
The men went out to sup, for a cup they screwed up  
The liquor store blew up when they tried to pay the tab  
Amid the flaming gin, Vorkosigan with a grin  
Said that Naismith was a twin who’d been cloned in a lab

They waited many days for to raise Miles’s pay  
Ivan almost drove him crazy, still, he had his Elli Quinn  
And Elli did protect Miles’s neck, what the heck  
But they never did suspect that he really had a twin  
He then kidnapped himself from the shelf with great stealth  
It didn’t help his health when they grabbed him in the dark  
And as they took him in, Miles’s twin did him in  
Hit him soundly on the chin and said, “That’s going to leave a Mark”

Miles Vorkosigan’s evil twin did begin   
To confess his father’s sin, which he thought was a disgrace  
“He’s the Butcher of Komarr, Barrayar, by my star  
Our plan has come this far, we will now take your place!”  
They kept him in a cell, where he fell, sad to tell  
He thought he’d gone to Hell, it was an awful scrape  
As things were looking thin, Elli Quinn scored a win  
And she saved Vorkosigan and they made their escape

ImpSec yelled on the phone, “To atone, kill the clone!”  
Miles was frozen to the bone at the image of his mother  
Saying, “Miles, you’ve just begun you’re my son and you’ve won  
But whatever have you done with your own baby brother?”  
Miles, he did his best but the rest was a test  
He was put on house arrest while Impsec tried to find  
The clone and kill him dead, seeing red, so they said  
Miles simply went to bed and left the com link behind!

Ivan with a slam they did cram in the dam  
And lured Miles in with a scam where they took him by surprise  
He went prepared to stun, it was done, one-on-one  
But Mark had the only gun, pointed at Miles’ eyes  
Ser Galen said, “It’s late, don’t you wait, you ingrate!  
You must kill the one you hate—hey don’t point that at ME!”  
The clone brought Galen down to the ground for to drown  
But assassins heard the sound and they all had to flee

Cetagandans did arrive, man alive, four or five  
But the Barrayarrans’ drive turned the ambush to a rout  
Each other they did stun with their guns (It was fun!)  
Leaving Miles and Mark to run ‘til at last they got out  
Miles gave Mark a stash full of cash for a dash  
And although it might be rash said he’d tried to be his friend  
Mark he did erase every trace of his face  
(And then in outer space, they did the whole thing again!)


End file.
